It Takes Two To Tango: The 42nd Hunger Games
by KM.6000
Summary: It's the 42nd Hunger Games and the President's scheming niece has thought of the twist. Rated T for violence and possible language. *SYOT OPEN* *ON HIATUS.*
1. The Twist

President Warcher walked into his office. Today had not been a good day at all. It turns out his head gamemaker was a rebel spy planning to kill him and was now looking for a new gamemaker. Unfortunately, no one seemed to be what he was looking for. Just then, his niece, Georgia, walked in. Her sleek dark purple hair was pulled back off her face.

"I'm busy, Georgia, what do you want?" President Warcher sighed.

"Oh Albertis, is that any way to talk to your Head Gamemaker?" Georgia smirked.

"I didn't approve of this." President Warcher said with disdain.

He never got on with Georgia, she thought herself as above him. In someways, they were more alike than they'd like to admit, not that anyone of them ever would admit it of course.

"I bet you can't even think of a good twist." President Warcher spat.

"You should really stop underestimating me old man, I already have." Georgia smirked.

"Stop smirking." President Warcher growled through gritted teeth.

"You're boring." Georgia decided and threw a green folder on President Warcher's desk.

He hadn't even noticed she had it. Lazily, he flicked it open and read her suggestions.

"Number four is interesting." President Warcher decided, a small smile tugged on the corner of his lips.

"I thought you'd like that one." Georgia smiled.

"I underestimated you child. Welcome to the team, Head Gamemaker." President Warcher smiled.

"I knew you'd like my ideas." Georgia grinned happily and left the room.

He read over the twist again.

'Two tributes, totally different to each other, shall be bonded and unable to go farther than 5m without their partner. If one tribute gets injured the other will be injured. One dies, the other died. There will be two victors.'

**So, new syot, fresh start and hopefully some good tributes! PM me this form.**

Name:  
Age:  
District:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
Family/Friends:  
Reaping Outfit:  
Reaped or Volunteered?:  
Reaction:  
Chariot Outfit Ideas?:  
Interview Outfit:  
Romance?:  
Alliances? (They can still ally with other people.):  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Preferred Weapon:

There you have it! Hope you like the idea :D


	2. The Sponsor Shop

**So i'll try do little updates like this everyday so you know i'm not dead. My internet is being cut off sometime between now and and whenever because they're cutting us off till my mum pays the bill. Yesterday our tv provider cut us off for no reason and we had to pay extra money to get it back on and we had to use the broadband money so I'm not sure when i'll be back but I'll update every day that I have my internet!**

-  
"So Georgia, tell me more about this little idea." President Warcher asked. "Well basically, each tribute will have a partner who is the exact opposite of them, physically and mentally. They'll be tied together by an invisible tether and will be unable to go 2m away from their partner with getting an electric shock. The tributes are also bound in another way. If one tribute cuts themselves,the other will get that same cut and will receive the feeling of the pain just as much. So if one dies, the other one dies and just to show how generous us here in the Capitol are, the last remaining pain shall both be crowned Victors." Georgia explained. President Warcher nodded his head. "You are indeed a good gamemaker, are you ready to set up the Arena?" He asked. Georgia nodded. "I've already started." She grinned. "Excellent. Have you thought up of the sponsor shop items yet?" President Warcher asked. Georgia nodded one again. "I've got the list in here." Georgia rooted in her flamboyant blue bag and dragged out a long slip of paper. She handed it to the President. "I have to go and see how the constructors are getting on with the tethers. I'll leave this with you." Georgia said and exited the room. President Warcher read over his list.

**Weapons:**  
Sword $3  
Set of 6 throwing knives 4$  
Set of 12 throwing knives 8$  
Set of 6 spears 3$  
Set of 12 spears 6$  
Mace 5$  
Axe 2$  
Tomahawk 4$  
Scythe 4$  
Machete 3$  
Bow and Arrows (12 arrows) 4$  
Spare Arrows (6) 3$  
Knuckle Duster 3$  
Katana 3$  
Cutlass 2$  
Sickle 3$  
Crossbow 4$  
Blow Gun 2$  
Slingshot 2$  
Whip 3$  
Chain Whip 5$

**Food and Drink:**  
Extravagant Dinner (5 apples, 2 pots of lamb curry, 2 portions of rice, large dollop of goats cheese, 3 bottles of water, 2 cans of lemonade) 10$  
Filling Diner (3 apples, 1 pot of lamb curry, 1 portion of rice, medium dollop of goats cheese, 1 bottle of water 1 can of lemonade) 7$  
Regular Dinner (2 apples, 1/4 pot of lamb curry, 1/2 portion of rice, small dollop of goats cheese, 1 bottle of water, 1 can of lemonade) 4$  
Bag of apples 2$  
Lamb curry 4$  
Rice 3$  
Bottled water 2$  
Cold lemonade 3$  
Pack of biscuits 2$

**Spare Clothing:**  
White thermal v-neck 4$  
Dark green cargo pants 5$  
Brown belt 2$  
Black hiking boots 3$  
Dark green rain jacket 4$

**Medical:**  
Large first aid kit (20 plasters, 4 rolls of bandages, 3,packs of fever pills, antiseptic wipes) 7$  
Medium first aid kit (10 plasters, 2 rolls of bandages, 2 packs of fever pills, antiseptic wipes) 5$  
Small first aid kit (5 plasters, 1 roll of bandages, 1 pack of fever pills) 4$  
Burn ointment 5$  
Rash ointment 3$  
Eye cleansing kit 4$  
Allergy pills 3$

**So this is the sponsor shop! Every chapter you can earn sponsor money by:**

**Reviewing- 1$  
Answering the question (i'll have one at the end of every chapter)-2$  
Bonus things that may come up from time to time- 4$**

** So review for your sponsor money, here's the question: Do you think I should write the train rides?**

**Bye!:)**


End file.
